CielXLizzy Love that never dies part 1
by princessofsouls14
Summary: Ciel love sLizzy but finds it hard to tell but what happens when his lack of affection for her gets her so upset she runs to Alois for comfort?
1. Chapter 1

**CielXLizzy- A love that never dies**

Lizzys pov:  
I looked across my balcony as the cool autumn breeze blew my cute blonde curls in all directions. The scene before me was picture perfect, a sunset blazing purple, red and deep orange with the valley below descending into shadows. I could stay here forever but I knew I had to leave to visit my precious Ciel. He's saved me, I love him so much our love truly never dies.. well that's what I tell myself. He doesn't love me as much as before barely pays attention to me, its hard to belive were even engaged. But nevertherless I won't give up for Ciel means the world to me.

Ciels pov:  
"Young master miss lizzy is soon to arrive shall I prepare her chambers?" Sebastian asked me filling my tea cup with fresh tea. I lifted the cup to my lips and took a sip before replying, "Yes do whatever as long as she doesn't moan" "Yes bouchan" Sebatian murmured in my ear and left the room to prepare lizzy's room. "She's so difficult though everything always got to perfect and eugh pink" I sighed not realising that I was speaking aloud. I soon realised as I looked up and saw Lizzy standing in the doorway of my office holding a box, she was crying. "Lizzy I didn't mean that …I.." "Forget it" she cried and chucked the box to the floor and ran away from my office and upstairs to the guest chambers. "Lizzy…" I let out a huge sigh and took my blue hat from my head and placed it on my desk and ran a hand through my blue/grey hair. "Bouchan miss Lizzy is crying" Sebastian appeared at my side the box that lizzy had thrown already in his hands. He handed it to me. I stared at it and opened it. Inside were some chocolates, a variety of plenty with a note attached to the inside of the lid. I pulled the note from the lid and read it, tracing Lizzy's neat hand writing with my finger. The note read;  
Dear my dearest Ciel  
"I know we aren't as close as we used to be but please try to understand that I will always help you with anything I can and that im always on your side and the most important thing.. I love you"  
Yours forever lizzy xxx  
I put my head in my hands. "Sebastian please fetch some fresh roses from the garden and give them to Lizzy please, make her happy again for me" Sebastian bowed, "As you wish young master" Then I was left alone again. Thoughts ran through my head, but strangely not one of them was about Lizzy…

Sebastians pov:  
"Miss Lizzy?" I knocked at the door holding a beautiful bunch of fine red rose each petal sprinkled in glitter a ribbon decorating the bottom of each roses stem. A muffled voice met my ears, "Go away Ciel" I chuckled to myself, "But miss Lizzy it is Sebastian" I heard movement in the room but instead of the door opened I heard it lock. "Lizzy?" I questioned knocking on the door again. "I said go" "But I have something for you miss Lizzy" I knocked repeatedly sighing. "Sebastian your Ciels butler and iv fallen out with Ciel so therefore iv fallen out with you too" Lizzy's voice sounded strained from crying. "Miss Lizzy that's hardly logical…" "What is it you want to give it to me?" she asked suddenly. That's it Lizzy I knew you'd come around, I thought to myself. "Why their roses specially from Ciel with his love" The door unlocked and Lizzy stood her eyes red and puffy. "Here" I handed them to her and smiled. "Yes thankyou now id like to be alone" She replied to me shutting the door in my face. Oh um yes miss Lizzy, I sighed outloud and walked away, but no sooner had I arrived on the first floor of young masters mansion that I heard a soft thump and as I turned round I saw the roses that I had just given Lizzy on the ground outside. I darted nimbly to the window and watched as some heavey objects fell ontop of the roses crushing them completely, followed by Lizzy's voice, "Good riddance…"  
Ciels pov:  
Hm where is that butler of mine I hope he gave the roses to Lizzy or I'll be really annoyed because I'll have to do it myself. But no sooner had I said this that Sebastian strolled in his face showing a confused expression. "What is it Sebastian?" I asked him picking up a pen and dipping it in some ink. "Well miss Lizzy threw the flowers out the window and…" "and?..." I prompted Sebastian who pointed out the office window. "And Alois is stealing your fiancée" "What!" I jumped from my seat and ran out of the mansion my heart beating as I chased after Alois's limo where Lizzy sat in the back calmly holding Aloi's hand and chatting with him. "LIzzy!" I called her name with no grand success and for the first time in months I felt such a sence of pain as I dropped to my knees and looked up as I saw the limo vanish into the sunset


	2. Chapter 2

CielxLizzy- A love that never dies  
Part 2

Lizzy pov:  
"How's your tea Lizzy did Claude make it sweet enough for you?" Alois asked letting his gaze wonder over me. "Yes it is lovely thank you Alois" I replied not meeting his eyes. I regret leaving Ciel now but he really did hurt me and now I know he doesn't love me so really why should I stay with him… "Lizzy?" "Oh huh sorry I dazed out" I mentally smacked myself does do that in front of Alois he's an earl like Ciel is. "Is something bothering you Miss Lizzy?" Alois asked sympathetically softly trailing his hand up my arm and resting it on my shoulder. I remained still, "No I am just fine" "Perhaps my news will cheer you up?" I looked up at his grinning face, "News?" "I'm holding a masquerade ball" he told me motioning with his hand to his butler to pour him some more tea. "A masquerade ball!" I squealed "I love ballroom dancing and the music and dresses and…" I couldn't contain my excitement. "I'm glad you're pleased Lizzy I even had Claude prepare you're outfit..."

Ciel pov:  
"Damn it all" I cursed annoyed and hurt, "How can I have lost my fiancée to that annoying creep Trancy!" "Perhaps you could win her back master?" Sebastian suggested as he walked into the dining hall with my afternoon lunch. "How do you suppose we even get into the trancy manor to do that?" I asked him placing both my hands on my head in despair. "Earl Alois is holding a masquerade ball" answered Sebastian handing me an invitation. "He invited us?" I sounded confused. "I suspect Alois wishes to boast about how he has Miss Elizabeth" "I'm not rising to his level of childishness" I threw the invitation on the table and reached for a sandwich. "As you wish young master" responded Sebastian leaving me to eat in peace. No sooner had I taken a few mouthfuls of my sandwich that my phone rang. Who's ringing me now I'm eating I wondered as I yelled for Sebastian to answer the phone. "Master it's for you" oh? I arose from the table and picked up the receiver from Sebastian's hand. "Ciel speaking" "Hello Phantomhive..." I gripped the phone tighter rage boiling inside of me. "Trancy…" "Yes it's me I was wondering if you got my invite." "You mean to that dumb ball of yours? Yeah I got it!" He practically squealed down the phone, "Great and are you coming?" I sighed impatiently. "I have work to do Trancy so no I am not!" "Aw is Ciel being a spoil-sport" "Excuse me?" He laughed. "You heard me" "Know what Trancy I…" He stopped me mid-sentence. "Why don't I compose a challenge?" I breathed in, "Challenge what challenge?" "Come to the ball and dance with Miss Elizabeth the best dancer can keep her" Outrage filled me again. "She's my fiancée and she isn't a trophy to be won!" "Oh I know but looks like she's already mine..." That's it. "Alright fine I accept your challenge but don't cry if you lose!" I slammed the phone down. "Master?" Sebastian asked giving me a questioning look as he re appeared in the room. "Were going" "Going where young master?" "To the stupid Trancys ball get me my best outfit…"


	3. Chapter 3

**CielxLizzy- ****A love that never dies part 3**

**Alois pov:  
"Glad you could come Sakura and family" I smiled and kept my upbeat personality on show as I welcomed guests into my mansion each dressed in full masquerade ball attire which consists off glittering masks dresses with an Indian/tribal theme for the women and casual yet classy attire suits for the men. I wore my purple suit with fluffy black sleeves and sticking up collar, and for extra style a pair of black wings hand made from Hannah (that would explain the bad stitching but what can you do?)  
Ciels pov:  
"Sebastian let's get her back!" I hissed under my breath as I arrived at the door only to be greeted by Trancy himself. What on earth is he wearing? Weirdo. "So you did show up I was beginning to think something had happened to you …" his tone was teasing and light with something sneaky buried deep within. I ignored him and pushed inside and was greeted by thousands of men and women chatting and dancing to a stream of endless music. Sebastian followed close behind me, I turned round to find Trancy but he had vanished. Then almost as if by magic the music slowed to a soft enchanting song and I looked up to see Lizzy descending down the grand staircase wearing a brown tribal top and matching skirt with a patterned head band pigtail and red belt with ballet shoes and a bow attached to her wrist. She was truly beautiful. I stared open mouthed until she reached the bottom and I saw Trancy take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. He will not win this! I nearly yelled out loud.  
Lizzys pov:  
I was led by Alois to the magnificent dance floor. It was truly dazzling. He placed his hands on my waist and waited for me to put my hands on his shoulders which I did. We danced for a while it was quite relaxing actually I blushed bit when he stroked my cheek suddenly but it didn't feel right. I belonged in Ciels arms. CIEL! Is he here did Alois invite him? "Um Alois?" "Yes Miss Elizabeth" he replied changing the direction of our dancing. I was about to ask him if he had invited Ciel when I glanced across the room and spotted him. My dear Ciel! I nearly cried in joy. "Alois may I leave you a second I'd like to dance with Ciel" I asked Alois staring longingly at Ciel who stood slightly to the side face glued to the floor Sebastian at his side. His blue/gray hair was over his face so I couldn't see his expression but I'm sure he wasn't exactly happy. "But Lizzy we are dancing" Alois protested twirling me around dizzily. "Yes but I'd like to dance with Ciel just for a bit" "Alright" Alois let go of me and I ran excitedly towards Ciel but just before I got there another girl asked Ciel to dance. She had long blue hair similar to Ciel's and amethyst eyes. To my utter surprise Ciel accepted and without turning my way they walked to the dance floor. I glanced after Ciel in disappointment and burst into tears and ran up the stair case.  
Sebastian's pov:  
I could hear crying. A girls yet it sounded familiar. A flashback over took my mind…  
"Go away Ciel!" "But Miss Lizzy its Sebastian..."  
End of flashback...  
LIZZY! I knew I recognised the sobbing, it's Lizzy but whys she crying. I turned round just in time to spot Lady Elizabeth fleeing up the stairs in tears. I stared round the room looking for an answer and found Ciel dancing with another beautiful looking girl. I instantly knew what had happened but at that second I looked at the girl Ciel was dancing with again and recognised her, its Ciels cousin? Then why's Lady Elizabeth so upset that's the young master cousin. I decided to go and explain things to Lizzy but as I neared the stair case I was confronted by Claude. "Don't you dare Michaelis Lady Elizabeth is Master Alois's responsibility now not you or that brat you call your master" I snarled angrily "Don't talk about Ciel like that!" I threw some knifes in Claudes direction but he caught them in his hand. "Don't start this now Michaelis…" "Oh im starting it…"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cielxlizzy a love that never dies –part 4**

Sebastians pov: "Out the way Claude!" I yelled dodging several of his blows to my head. "You were the one who said that you were starting this" Claude retorted grabbing a nearby tray of food from another passing servant and throwing it at me. The food from the tray flew off and crashed to the floor while the tray still hit me temporarily blinding my eye. "Ha good aim Claude my man" "You think so?" Claude asked laughing and throwing another set of knifes to my head. "Oh absolutely" I said sarcastically jumping off the first floor balcony to land on the ground floor. Claude followed jumping and landing with a thud before launching a sharp set of gold knifes at Ciels head. I reacted immediately and grabbed them just before they my master's head. I heard Ciel's cousin and dancing partner Sakura gasp as she turned round to see the commotion. Ciel glared at Claude and looked up at me greatfully. Suddenly a familure annoying voice crept through our hostile silence. "Now, Now Claude don't kill any of our guests… yet" Alois cried laughing as he stepped down the marble staircase and stood besides Claude. I turned to look at Ciel but the young Earl had vanished from my side and appeared and the bottom of the stairs trying to push past Claude and the stubbornly annoying blonde Earl. "Not so fast Ciel Phantomhive!"

Ciels pov: "You said I could dance with Lizzy, fair's fair Trancy now stick to your end of the bargain" "Ah but Ciel you missed your chance Miss Elizabeth wanted to dance with you but instead you took the hand of your cousin Sakura" I sighed. "But she was with you!" Alois grinned. "All a part of my plan I knew how she would react" he replied taking a glass of fizzy water from a posh looking holder and taking a sip before throwing it at Claude who caught it in his hands. I glowered at Alois. "Oh well" Alois turned to leave his stupid black wings flashing in the dim hall light. "Trancy!" I yelled suddenly incredibly annoyed, "SEBASTIAN LETS GET LIZZY!" "Yes my Lord" I heard Sebastian reply. "And you I'm going to let you take her?" Alois asked mockingly sticking out his tongue his contract clearly visable on it. Eugh why does he show off so much. I glowered and pull my eyepatch off and my eyes turned a bright neon purple/amthest colour with my contract visable on it. "Fiesty aren't you Ciel Phantomhive?" Alois continued to mock me his tongue still poking out of his mouth showing off his contract. "Ha" laughed Alois grabbing a sword from off a nearby display case and aiming it in my direction. Sebastian grabbed the other sword from the display case and threw it to me who I caught rather experctly I must say, before I gripped it and took a few steps towards Alois. Within seconds I was running and tried to aim for Aloi's chest but he dodged my attack and left me facing the wall behind him. I cursed in frustration and turned round but Alois ran up the steps to the first floor and stood by the balcony. I shook my head and advanced towards him, sword in hand. He rolled his eyes. "You won't win this Alois" I vowed running once again at him. "That is where you're wrong Ciel" he whisper as I drew near stepping aside my sword inches from his chest. I tried to skid to a halt as I realised that I had missed but Alois took this to advantage and grabbed me and pushed me off the first floor balcony. I fell. In just a few heartbeats later I smashed onto the marble floor of the Trancy manor and the pain hit me. I grimanced as every muscle,limb and bone in my body ached. I looked to my left and saw Sebastian and Claude fighting against each other. Sebastian jumped up onto a chandaliar that was centered above him and dodged the cutlery that Claude was throwing at him. I smiled slightly, maybe Sebastian was better at fighting than I wanted to give him credit for. My smiles soon faded as I looked up as saw alois on his knees towering over me his blue eyes alight with triumph. "Check mate Ciel Phantomhive…"


	5. Chapter 5

**CielxLizzy- Alove that never dies part 5**

Ciels Pov:  
"Its hardly check mate Alois!" I hissed feeling a slight bit a terror creep into my being. "I do belive it is Ciel and I am not showing mercy today I have far too many times… Tonight is the time I... AH! I saw Alois body begin to tremble as I grasped the sword in my hand and quick as lightning twisted it around to stab Alois in the side. He stood his fingers twitching where the sword was now wedged firmly into his flesh. "Y you s stabbed me You actually stabbed me…" his voice was shaking almost as much as his body. His blue eyes were dulling as I realised he was losing his consciousness. I pulled the sword from his side and the wild terror and anger subsided from me and I backed away slowly on my knees. Suddenly I heard a huge crash and looked to my side and saw the chandelier that Sebastian had been standing on tumble to the ground and crush Claude. Silence then a faint scream. "Claude!" Alois screamed still a tiny bit in consciousness his blue eyes clouding over. Sebastian jumped from the crumbled mess of glass from the chandelier and scooped me up. "I suggest we leave now young master" I gazed back at the mess all around me. "Yes I agree, take me home Sebastian."

Lizzys pov:  
"Ciel! Oh Ciel you're finally awake!" I cried hugging Ciel tightly causing him to groan in pain. "Oh sorry I forgot your hurt from your fall" I watched as he nodded and began to speak, "Lizzy I'm so sorry I never wanted to lose you I do love you I just… have a funny way of showing it" "Yes you do but that's part of what makes you, well you Ciel" He smiled at me for the first time in months. "Would my fair lady like some tea in the garden by my newly installed water feature I have a feeling you might like it…" Ciel piped up grinning like an utter idiot. "Oh and what do you mean by that?" "You'll see" was he simple reply as he took my hand and slowly lead me out into the neatly cut gardens. "Morning Finny" I heard Ciel say politely to the gardner as we passed by him on the way to the water feature. "Huh oh yes morning Ciel ! Sir!" Finny stood up saluting and whacking himself on the head in the process. "You've changed your tune um Ciel, Sir" Finny commented, snipping more at a hedge. "Yes, that's what Love does to you funny huh?" Finny laughed and we left him and continued our walk to the feature. We reached it and stopped walking. "I had this installed before you ran away with Alois, it was going to be a surprise" Ciel explained to me as he pulled the cover off that was covering the mystery water feature stood before us. As the cover fall I gasped. It was me! "I present to you, Miss Lady Elizabeth Middleford, the love of my life and my fiancée" Ciel told me proudly pointing to the feature then at the beautiful silver diamond ring on my finger. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. This was the happiest day of my life.  
Alois's pov: "Claude don't you dare leave me alone I swear I will kill you myself… I … Claude…" I glanced at my demon butler lying still. "You can't kill me Alois" he muttered slowly opening his eyes. "Claude you idiot I thought you were dead!" I hissed turning to slap him but he caught my hand in his. "Calm down you stupid strawberry poptart" I blushed in rage. "Did you just call me a strawberry pop tart!" Claude smirked. "Indeed I did" I clenched my fists and aimed a punch to his side but missed and fell forward on my face. I got up embarresed and turned to look for Claude. "I can't run you … YOU… YOU STUPID SPIDER!" Claude reappeared. "Why because of your tiny stab in the side?" he teased. "It was a huge stab right into me you jerk!" I yelled furiously. "Oh really? Your highness I was hit by a chandelier." Claude reminded me. "Oh im going to kill you myself you idiotic Demon!" I burst out. Claude raised his eyes brows. He held up a hand. "Alois your temper is really short" I kicked him. "Oh and this is for you your highness" Claude said suddenly hand me a box before leaving. I frowned and opened it. The box sparkled and a hologram appeared. A blurry picture appeared and then focused to show a picture of… "LUKA!" Then the picture changed and thousands of my own memories began playing reminding me of the constent pain I recived in my past. It finished with the scene of me and Ciel battling last month at my ball followed by my most painful memory. Luka saying "Yes your highness" to me shortly before he died. Tears formed in my eyes but I brushed them away. As I was about to close the box another memory popped up. "Alois…" It was a scene of me and Hannah. She was speaking. "Alois… I love you" I remember now she admitted her feelings for me. But I was a jerk to her. "Hannah I don't care what your feelings for me are you're a servant!" I'm yelling at her… "I know" I can feel her sadness… I really am a horrible person, I will change. "Claude!" I called summoning my butler. He came instently. "Fetch Hannah now!" I instructed. He bowed, "Yes your highness…" I smiled as I visioned Luka again in my mind. "Yes your highness" his smile warms my heart… "You wanted to see me your highness?" Hannah asked nervously edging into the room. I noticed her eyepatch from where I had hurt her eye. "I'm sorry for everything I'v done to you" "Oh don't even worry about it I…" I cut her off. "No I mean it Hannah I'm sorry, and from now on this is a new me" Hannah smiled. "Does that mean your not a strawberry poptart any more?" laughed Claude popping his head round the door to my room. I laughed too, "No im still a strawberry pop tart."  
Thankyou for reading and commenting and favouriting


End file.
